1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a legged robot. In particular, the present invention relates to a legged robot that can walk with long strides while maintaining the height of the trunk of the robot at a low position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Legged robots are known. A legged robot comprises a trunk and legs that are connected to the trunk. A typical legged robot comprises a pair of legs. Each of the legs comprises a plurality of link. Adjacent links are connected together by joints so as to be able to rotate. An actuator is provided in each of the joints. Each of the links of the legs is driven by the actuator and rotates relatively to the adjacent link. The legged robot can walk by controlling the actuators of the respective legs so as to move each of the links of the legs appropriately. Such a legged robot is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-186650 (referred to as Patent Document 1 below). The legged robot disclosed in Patent Document 1 comprises a pair of legs and a trunk in which a rider rides. Each of the legs is connected to the trunk so as to be able to rotate by rotating joints that are disposed below the trunk. The rotation axis of the joints extends along the lateral direction of the trunk. The legged robot disclosed in Patent Document 1 walks while each of the pair of legs is swung alternately back and forth in regard to the trunk. Each of the pair of the legs swings pivoted with the rotation axis of the rotation joint that are disposed below the trunk.